Through a Blind Girl's Eyes
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Our heroes are married now, with children of their own. Together, they face an old threat, but their only chance of winning rests in the hands of a blind girl and her dragon. Rated M for one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, I know that I'm awful and started a new fanfic, but I just couldn't help myself. Here's my Hiccstrid fanfic. So far, it's full of Hiccstrid fluffiness, so prepare yourself for that. And like I said in the summary, it's rated M for one chapter, which I will put a warning when that chapter arrives.

* * *

It's been a few years since the defeat of Drago Bludvist and not too much has changed in Berk, much like every year. Hiccup slowly got out of bed and hobbled downstairs.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Hiccup. So what do you have planned today?"

"I'm hiding in Gobber's shop so I can finish my project."

"And what might that be?"

Hiccup smiled and said, "A ring for Astrid."

Valka looked at her son and beamed and asked, "So you're going to ask her to wed you?"

Hiccup nodded and said, "I love her. When push comes to shove, she's always been there for me and I want it to stay that way."

Valka ruffled her son's hair playfully and said, "That's the same reason your father gave me."

* * *

Hiccup sat in Gobber's shop, doing the finishing touches on the ring.

"Now, hit it there, and it will even it out." Gobber advised.

Hiccup did as instructed and held the ring up.

"Astrid is a lucky girl, Hiccup."

"Thanks, Gobber. Now don't tell anyone just yet, okay?"

"Fine fine. My lips are sealed."

Hiccup nodded and slipped the ring into his pocket and left to meet Astrid at the stables. He had been thinking about how he wanted to do this, but drew a blank every time. He decided to just ask, but right now, him and Astrid were packing up for a flight around the islands to study them.

"Extra food and water?"

"Yes."

"Extra clothes?"

"Check."

"Weapons?"

"Hiccup, did you really think I would forget those?"

"Of course not, milady. Blankets?"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Wait. What?"

Astrid turned to look at Hiccup and he was already on one knee, with a golden ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Hiccup asked her again.

Astrid's breath caught in her throat. She should've seen this coming, after all they had been dating for quite some time now. Her palms became sweaty and her heart started racing.

She nodded her head and slowly, words began to form as she said, "Yes. Yes."

Hiccup stood and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you, milady."

"And I love you, Hic."

"Now, let's go before my mother smothers us."

Astrid chuckled and mounted Stormfly and watched as Hiccup seemingly effortlessly strapped himself onto Toothless.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup asked her.

"Oh just enjoying the view." Astrid said and she flew off.

Hiccup flew after her and his mind was still racing. Him and Astrid were to be married soon, probably as soon as they returned to Berk.

" _She said yes."_ Hiccup said to himself and smiled at the thought.

She was finally going to be his and he couldn't be anymore happy.

Astrid looked at the ring on her finger and smiled to herself. It felt almost familiar now, even though it has only been on her hand for a half an hour.

"So where are we going, Hiccup?"

"Itchy Armpit."

Astrid laughed and said, "Is that what you and Toothless named it?"

Hiccup shrugged and said, "It was his idea."

"Uh huh. Hmm. Looks like it's straight ahead."

"That it is, milady."

They landed on it and Astrid asked, "Why here? There's nothing here except trees and rocks."

Hiccup pulled Astrid towards him and kissed her tenderly and said, "That's why."

Astrid rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm and said, "You're a dork."

"Yep, but because you agreed, you'll have to deal with me for a long, long time."

Astrid looked down at the ring and said, "That I do."

He kissed her again, holding it a little longer that time and didn't want to part.

Toothless nudged Hiccup and they had to part. Hiccup looked to where Toothless was staring off to and saw a dragon flying towards them. As it flew closer, he saw it was Cloudjumper and his mother. They landed and Valka dismounted.

"Well you two certainly got the newlywed behavior down."

"Mom..."

"What? It's true."

Hiccup turned to Astrid who was about as red as an apple and he asked, "What are you doing here, Mom? Is there something wrong?"

Valka pulled an envelope out of her pocket and said, "This came for you."

Hiccup took it from her and the outside read, "To Hiccup Haddock, Chief of Berk. Urgent." Hiccup opened it and read the letter inside.

"What does it say?"

"The chief of each village wants to hold an emergency meeting. Dagur has completely lost it and he's threatening to attack everyone. They want to meet tomorrow. It looks like I have to fly back and prepare for the flight there."

Each rider mounted their dragons and began to fly back to Berk.

Hiccup turned to his mother and asked, "Think you and Gobber can handle running Berk for a few days? I'd like to take Astrid with me."

"Of course, son."

Astrid gave Hiccup a questioning look and he returned it with a smile, which she knew that meant he had a plan. They landed on Berk and Hiccup and Astrid both went into their respected houses and began packing up what they would need for the trip.

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like it? Let me know what you think. Have any suggestions? Don't be afraid to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Valka knocked on Hiccup's bedroom door and Hiccup yelled, "Yes?"

"Why is it that you want to take Astrid? No chief has done that before."

"Because believe it or not, I make the best decisions when she's there. Plus, she's gone up against Dagur and she has the best knowledge of weapons."

"So she's your fiancee and warfare advisor?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"Alright. When are you two going to make the offical announcement?"

"Tonight. There's a fest being prepared. We'll announce it then along with why we are leaving. I want Berk to know what's going on. I don't want them left in the dark."

Valka nodded and said, "You're father would be proud, Hiccup."

Valka left and Hiccup finished packing up the last few things and brought the bag downstairs and set it next to the door. He walked outside and just looked at everything. Becoming the new chief of Berk took up so much of his time that he barely had the time to just step back and take everything in.

"Enjoying the sight, lad?" Gobber asked behind Hiccup.

"Hey, Gobber. And yeah. I don't get to do this very often."

"Well the feast is just about ready if you and Astrid want to start heading over to the great hall."

"Thanks, Gobber."

Hiccup walked his way to Astrid's and saw she was walking towards him. He noticed that Astrid dressed up a little bit for the occasion. He'd never seen her dress up before.

"Well, milady, the feast is just about done. Are you ready for this?"

Astrid smiled and said, "About as ready as I can be."

Astrid looped her arm into Hiccup's and Hiccup whispered to her, "You look beautiful, by the way."

Astrid playfully punched him and said, "Oh stop it."

"I only speak the truth."

They entered the Great Hall and saw that everything was already laid out and they weren't late, so that was good. Hiccup took his spot at the head of the table and Astrid to his right. Valka took the spot to his left and everyone else started piling in and filling the seats. The people of Berk enjoyed a nice meal and when they were eating dessert, Hiccup stood up.

"Citizens of Berk, we have gathered tonight so I could make an important announcement. Or two actually. First is, Astrid and I will be leaving soon for an emergency meeting. Dagur the Deranged is threatening to attack multiple villages. Hopefully, we can figure out what to do with him in a humane way."

The villagers all nodded and Hiccup said, "And secondly, I have asked Astrid to marry me and she said yes."

The entire building roared in cheering. Astrid stood up and moved next to Hiccup.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Several people chanted.

Hiccup chuckled and turned to Astrid who just shrugged and they leaned in and gave the crowd what they wanted.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless landed on The Isle of Kings. The four of them approached the stables and each rider told their respected dragon to stay there. Hiccup and Astrid then walked into the building next to the stables where the meetings were held.

Several voices said, "Hiccup!"

"Hey guys. Astrid and I got here as soon as we could."

Brockius said, "It's alright. We're still waiting on Rocky and Falcon."

Hiccup nodded and took a seat and Astrid sat next to Hiccup.

"So, Hiccup, why did you bring your woman?" Archer asked.

Astrid whipped her head towards the guy and said, "I've faced Dagur head on and I'm a weapons expert."

Astrid held up her axe for good measure and the guy quickly looked away. Hiccup looked at his fiancee and chuckled.

 _Gods. She's amazing._ Hiccup thought to himself.

Rocky and Falcon walked in and took their seats.

Brockius stood and said, "Alright, guys and lady, you all know why we have gathered here."

Oswald the Agreeable said, "Because my son is crazy and out of control."

Brockius nodded and continued, "We need to discuss on how to take of this problem as humanely as possible."

Hiccup asked, "But how can we do that? He's...deranged and wants to kill my dragon and just about every other dragon in the world. Plus, he's wanting to start a...a world war."

Oswald sighed and said, "If we have to, we might have to end him permanently."

"Are you sure?" Stone asked.

Oswald nodded and answered, "Dagur has always been... eccentric since he was little. I have other sons who can rule the Berserkers."

They all nodded in agreement and came up with the best plan to capture Dagur and if they had to, how to kill him.

* * *

Valka met up with Astrid's mother, Helga, and said, "We need to start planning their wedding."

"My thoughts exactly. I know my daughter won't plan it."

"And neither will my son."

Valka and Helga set to work, making sure to leave nothing out.

* * *

A/N: So I know Dagur said his father 'retired', which may imply that Dagur killed his father but I didn't feel like following that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I had fun with this one. Also, I will be updating this story once a week. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

The young couple stayed on the Isle of Kings along with everyone else. They were to leave the next morning, but right now, they were cuddling and enjoying each other's company. Hiccup ran his fingers up and down Astrid's arm and she shivered in delight. Hiccup kissed her tenderly and she kissed him back, digging her fingers into his hair. They stopped to breathe for a few moments and Hiccup nuzzled her neck.

"Gods, I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful fiancee."

"Oh for Thor's sake, Hiccup, stop it." Astrid said, feeling her cheeks starting to redden.

"I only speak the truth, milady."

Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's neck to hide her red face. Hiccup nuzzled her, much like Toothless did when he wanted attention.

"You're adorable when you're blushing."

Astrid playfully hit him on the arm and Hiccup laughed, which got a smile out of Astrid. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into slumber and Hiccup soon followed.

* * *

Valka looked at the sketch of the dress Helga made for Astrid's dress.

"That is gorgeous. Astrid will look radiant in it."

"Now the trouble will be getting her to stand still long enough for the fitting." Helga added.

Valka chuckled and added, "Hiccup isn't going to be much easier."

"How right you are. We will both have our hands full with this."

"That's the understatement of the year, Helga."

* * *

The next morning, Astrid and Hiccup were preparing to fly back home. Each rider loaded up their dragon and then went to the others to bid their goodbyes.

"How much do you bet our mothers have the wedding planned out already?" Hiccup asked Astrid as they mounted their dragons.

Astrid scoffed and replied, "I'll push Snotlout off a cliff if it's not entirely ready by the time we get back."

"Deal." Hiccup said before taking off.

They landed on Berk and Hiccup immediately went to find his mother. Luckily, she was looking for him.

"Hiccup! I need you down at the tailor's."

"What for, Mom?"

"Your wedding of course."

"Just how far did you and Astrid's mom get in planning it?"

"We are almost done. Why?"

"Oh just a bet Astrid and I made."

"And what would that be?"

"Astrid said she would push Snotlout off a cliff if it wasn't completely done."

"Oh that poor boy. Now, come. We need to get you fitted. The wedding will be next month. We figured you two would want to get married as soon as possible."

"Well we didn't discuss that, but I'm okay with it and I'm sure Astrid just wants to get it over with."

Hiccup and Valka arrived at the tailor's and Hiccup had to stand on a stool. It was going to be a long, long day. Then in the distance, he heard a scream and laughed.

* * *

As soon as they landed, Astrid found her mother and asked, "So did you and Valka finish the planning already?"

"Almost. You go to the tailor tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be back later. There's something I need to do."

"Astrid-" Helga began, but realized it was a lost cause.

Astrid took off to go find Snotlout. She just had to lure him to the cliff and push him off. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Hey, Snotlout!"

"Yes, Astrid?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

She sprinted up one of the hills she knew lead to a cliff, trying to see if he could keep up. Unfortunately, he wasn't too far behind.

"What. Is. It?" Snotlout asked between breaths.

"Can't tell you." Astrid hollered back.

She kept running and veered left. He was gaining on her and she stopped at the edge.

"Isn't this view just awesome?" Astrid asked.

"Is that why you brought me up here? To talk about girly things?"

Snotlout got closer to the edge and Astrid gave him a shove.

"Astrid! Ahhhhhhh!" Snotlout yelled and let out a girlish scream that made Astrid laugh.

"HOOOOOKKKKFFFAAANNNGGG!" Snoutlout yelled for his dragon to save him and luckily, he listened.

* * *

The dress clothes fit Hiccup perfectly and Valka was almost to tears. He looked so handsome.

"Oh, Hiccup, you look wonderful."

"Thanks, Mom. Now can I get out of these?"

"Oh, fine. We have other things to talk about anyway."

"Like what?"

"Just some final arrangements."

Valka remembered when she was planning her own wedding to Stoick and it made her smile. Now her son was marrying the woman the gods made for him and she knew that Hiccup and Astrid would have the same love she had with Stoick.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Yeah, just going down memory lane."

"Dad?"

Valka nodded.

"I have an idea for the wedding."

"What's that, Hiccup?" Valka asked as her and Hiccup were leaving the tailor's.

"You know that song you and Dad danced to when I found you?"

"Of course."

"I want that to play at my wedding."

"Gods, Hiccup. Really?"

Hiccup nodded and said, "Astrid and I already talked about that. We both think it would be a good omen to play it."

Valka was nearly to tears then, overwhelmed by how much her son had grown. She wanted to kick the past version of herself for missing out on him growing up. If she could go back in time, she would. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be possible and she would just have to make up for lost time.

"Do you think you could sing it, Mom?"

"Of course, but why me?"

"You're the only one who knows the song besides Gobber and his singing makes me cringe."

Valka chuckled and responded, "His singing does that to everyone."

* * *

A/N: So? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay. I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. Brace yourself for some Hiccstrid fluffiness.

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

* * *

"ASTRID HELGA HOFFERSON! Hurry it up! We haven't got all day."

"OKAY, MOTHER!"

Astrid came out, wearing her wedding gown. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun with ringlets hanging on either side of her face. She saw her mother put her hand over her mouth.

"Gods, Astrid, you look radiant."

"Thank you, Mom."

"I'll go see where they are as far as final setting up goes."

Astrid sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to take her hair down and put it into her braid. It felt weird on top of her head. She didn't really recognize herself and she didn't like that. She was starting to worry that Hiccup might not like they way she looked. The dress was beautiful, she'll admit that. It was white with long sleeves and flowed out once it hit her hips and to the ground. It dragged on the ground when she walked. Her fingers played with the satin blue belt at her waist. It was soft and it gave the dress the color it needed.

Astrid's mother peered her head in and said, "Come now. They are ready."

* * *

Hiccup pulled the collar of his dress shirt from his throat. It felt like it was shrinking by the second, though that could just be his nerves. Gobber was standing up front in the middle as he was going to wed them. Their friends and family sat in the front row and Hiccup kept rubbing his palms on his thighs. Then, the music started and everyone turned towards the door of the Great Hall. Astrid slowly walked into view and Hiccup swore his jaw was on the ground.

When Astrid was finally standing next to him, he took her hand and Gobber began to speak.

"Now, as you all know, we are here to witness the wedding of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Helga Hofferson. Ahem, now. As the only person on Berk qualified to do this, blah blah blah I say you are husband and wife. Now slip on those rings and let's celebrate!"

Hiccup chuckled under his breath at how quickly Gobber wed them and took out the ring he had made for Astrid and slipped it onto her finger and Astrid did the same. A chorus of cheers rang out and Hiccup and Astrid ran out and to the Meade Hall.

They celebrated like Vikings do and they started to play a song for the newlywed couple. Valka was singing it and Hiccup and Astrid began to dance to the tune he knew.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _with ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will marry me._

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me on my journey_

 _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity._

 _My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need of mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me._

 _But I would bring you rings of gold,_

 _I'd even sing you poetry!_

 _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me!_

 _I have no use for rings of gold,_

 _I care not for your poetry._

 _I only want your hand to hold_

 _I only want you near me._

 _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming!_

 _Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

 _I'll keep your love inside me!_

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning!_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will marry me!_

The young couple laughed and smiled and kissed. They sat down and sipped their mead and talked among themselves.

"Well Mom's moved into a house closer to the academy. She loves those dragons, so the Cheif's house is just me..."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "I already know I am moving in tomorrow, Hiccup."

"Actually, your stuff is already kind of there."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brothers and father dropped everything off in the living room this morning while the both of us were getting ready."

Astrid sighed and said, "Gods. They couldn't wait to get me out."

Hiccup chuckled and said, "Guess not."

Astrid and Hiccup sipped their mead slowly, as neither of them really cared for the stuff and many of the villagers congratulated them in a drunken slur. In the back of the room, Hiccup saw Eret looking at Ruffnut.

Hiccup pointed and said, ,"I think Eret is developing feelings for Ruffnut."

"About time. Ruffnut is crazy about him."

Hiccup nodded, "I'll bet they are the next ones to get married."

"Oh definitely. Like Snotlout and Tuffnut are ever going to get girls."

"What about Fishlegs?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Astrid answered, nodding her head towards where Heather was standing.

"Heather and Fishlegs?"

Astrid nodded and said, "She told me that she likes him and yes I was just as surprised as you are."

"Did not see that one coming."

* * *

Astrid leaned over to Hiccup and asked, "Think we can slip out of here?"

"With you looking like a goddess? Doubtful."

Astrid felt her cheeks redden and suggested, "Well we can slip out the back?"

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of here, milady?"

"Because I've been wanting to get out of this dress since I put it on."

Hiccup smiled at her and said, "It's worth a shot."

They set down their cups and stood up and ran for the back door. They ran all the way to the Cheif's house, which was now theirs, without stopping. They ran through the doorway and shut the door behind them. Hiccup slid the lock into place and smirked at Astrid who met him with her own smirk.

"We should get you out of those clothes, Mrs Haddock."

"And you out of yours, Mr Haddock."

Hiccup smiled at her and gestured towards the stairs and said, "This way, milady."

* * *

A/N: So as you can guess from where I left this chapter at the next chapter will contain smutty goodness.

What did you think? Fill out that review box please. I love reviews and they help me write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is the chapter with the M rated scene so... PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Can't say I didn't warn ya ;)

* * *

Astrid climbed up the stairs and found Hiccup's room. Astrid tried to undo the buttons on the dress, but she couldn't quite reach them all. Hiccup lit the fire and turned to his wife and saw her struggling with the buttons.

"Here, milady, let me help."

Hiccup began undoing the buttons, starting at the top and working his way down. The dress starting falling away at the shoulders and Astrid slipped out of it, standing there in her bindings and underwear.

"Your turn, Hic."

Astrid began undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off of him, exposing his chest and stomach. He was toned there, but not overly muscular like most vikings, which she loved. She ran her fingers down Hiccup's chest and he shivered.

"Gods, Astrid. You are so beautiful."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "Just kiss me already."

Hiccup chuckled and lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want the kiss to end and she ran her hand down Hiccup's side, making him squirm a little.

Hiccup undid his pants and slide them down his legs along with his underwear and carefully stepped out of them, leaving his prosthetic on.. Astrid undid her bindings and slipped off her underwear and Hiccup couldn't help himself and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, which made Astrid moan ever so slightly. Hiccup loved hearing her moan and he planned on making her moan more.

Hiccup guided her to the bed and laid her down, kissing her and squeezing her breasts here and there. He kissed his way down her neck and Astrid squirmed under him. She felt the space between her legs heat up. Hiccup nipped at her shoulder and ran his fingers down her sides and placed on hand on her hips. His member was pulsating with need, but he was a gentleman.

"Milady, are you ready?" Hiccup asked his wife.

"Seriously, Hiccup? Why are you such a gentleman?"

Hiccup laughed against her throat and kissed her and replied, "Because I love you."

"And I, you."

Hiccup kissed her as he slowly entered her, being careful not to hurt her. Astrid felt the pain, but it was like it was distant. It felt good, with a tinge of pain. She noticed Hiccup wasn't moving, so she bumped her hips against his to let him know it was okay. Hiccup smiled at her and started moving in and out of her slowly at first, gradually going faster. Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. This encouraged Hiccup to move faster and Hiccup groaned as he came. Astrid came shortly after. Hiccup rolled to the side and cuddled with his wife.

"Gods, Hiccup. That was..."

"Amazing." Hiccup finished for her.

Astrid nodded and nuzzled against Hiccup as sleep overcame both of them.

* * *

"Sir, when will we be attacking the tribes?" one of the Beserkers asked Dagur.

"We wait for the right moment. A source tells me my brother just got married and his wife will be pregnant soon."

"And we will attack then?"

"No. He will have children and I predict he will be as protective of them as he is that Night Fury of his."

"Then we will?"

"When they are older we will. We can use Hiccup's children against him." Dagur said with a deranged laugh.

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

* * *

Astrid woke up after Hiccup feeling sick to her stomach. She stumbled downstairs and drank some water. That seemed to help her stomach for the time being. She decided to go talk to Valka.

Astrid walked to Valka's hut and knocked.

Valka opened the door and said, "Hello, Astrid. Do come in."

Astrid came in and sat down.

"So, what brings you here?"

Astrid rubbed her forehead and got right to the point, asking, "Well, how did you know you were pregnant?"

"Well I was feeling sick to my stomach for the first few months. Do you think you are pregnant?"

Astrid nodded and Valka grinned.

"Well we can go to Gothi to confirm it if you want."

"That would be a good idea." Astrid said and called for Stormfly to take her and Valka up to Gothi's hut.

Valka stood next to Gothi and translated Gothi's writings.

"You are pregnant, a few months along. She predicts it will be a girl."

Astrid rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Does Hiccup know yet?"

Astrid shook her head and answered, "I've been able to push the nausea back until he leaves. I'll tell him tonight though."

Gothi began scribbling again and Valka turned to read it, "She says there is something wrong with the baby. That it will be born without sight. Did I get that right, Gothi?"

Gothi nodded and Astrid lowered her head and asked, "My daughter won't be able to see? She will be blind?"

Again, Gothi nodded and Astrid sighed. Valka sat down next to Astrid and said, "So she will be blind. So what? She will have you and Hiccup. Between the two of you, I know that she will grow up and be as strong as the both of you are."

Astrid looked at her mother in law and smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, come on."

Astrid climbed onto Stormfly's back and Valka behind her. They flew down and dropped Valka off at her house and Astrid flew back to her's where she saw Hiccup sitting on the front stairs, staring off into space. She landed and dismounted and walked over to Hiccup.

"Whacha thinking about, babe?"

"Just watching everyone. I don't know how my father handled all this. It's frustrating."

"I think you're doing just fine."

Hiccup looked at her and smiled and told her, "I'm so glad I have you, milady."

Astrid smiled and began, "Hiccup, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Astrid? Is someone hurt?"

Astrid chuckled, "It's good news, I promise."

"Well, are you going to tell me or leave me hanging?"

Astrid took in a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Hiccup's facial expressions went from surprised to happy in a matter of seconds and he hugged her and said, "Oh, Astrid. That's great news!"

He stood up and picked her up, spun her around and kissed her. Astrid smiled and nuzzled his nose.

"Did you go to Gothi?"

Astrid nodded and said, "She predicts it will be a girl, but..."

"But what?"

"Gothi also said she will be blind."

Hiccup nodded and said, "We will just have to get her a dragon as soon as we can; probably when she's five."

"So the dragon can be her eyes. You're brilliant, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and kissed the top of Astrid's head and said, "A Stormcutter would be a good match, I think."

"We have plenty of time to figure that out."

* * *

A/N: So? How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gah. You guyssssss. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you like this fanfic. *hides my face in my pillow* Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

That night, Hiccup couldn't sleep. He was still so happy that they were going to have a child. Astrid was sleeping in their bed and he was staring at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping and non threatening. He was the only one who saw her like this. Hiccup slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her and grabbed his sketchbook. He began to draw his sleeping wife, every curve, and every strand of hair. The sketch was forming just as Hiccup saw it and soon, he was done. He ripped it out and set it on the table next to the door and got under the furs and curled up next to his wife, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

Astrid slightly woke up and Hiccup said, "Shhh. Go back to sleep, milady."

Astrid mumbled something incoherent and went back to sleep. Hiccup soon followed.

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

* * *

"Gustav! Go find Hiccup. I think he's doing patrol on the North side of the island. Tell him that Astrid is going into labor!" Fishlegs yelled out.

"On it!" Gustav yelled back and took off on Fanghook to find Hiccup.

He flew over the island, trying to see Toothless and Hiccup through the rain that poured down. It was really hard, but eventually, Gustav saw a red tailfin flying by.

"There, Fanghook!" Gustav pointed out and Fanghook dove down, trying to catch up to Toothless.

"HICCUP!" Gustav yelled as loudly as he could.

Hiccup stopped Toothless and yelled back, "YES?"

Gustav got next to Hiccup and said, "Astrid is in labor. Fishlegs-"

Hiccup didn't let Gustav finish and quickly dove down to the ground and raced to his house.

"Come on, Bud. I know the lightning is getting close. We can make it."

Toothless gave Hiccup a sound of disbelief.

"You can tell Astrid all about it later. We need to get home now."

Lightning came down near them and Hiccup laid down flat on Toothless' back to gain more speed.

"Almost there, Bud."

Toothless narrowed in and landed next to his house. Hiccup flew off of his dragon and ran through the door and upstairs. Valka was standing outside of his room and Hiccup could hear Astrid's yelling.

"Is it going okay in there, Mom?"

"Oh that's perfectly normal. The screaming will stop soon."

That didn't make Hiccup feel any better. He stood up against the wall and waited for the midwife to come out and let him in with his wife. After what seemed like forever, the door opened.

"Chief, the baby and your wife are fine. You can go in now."

Hiccup practically ran in and sat down next to Astrid. She was holding their child and nursing her. Hiccup kissed the top of Astrid's head.

"She's beautiful, just like you."

Astrid smiled up at her husband. Valka stepped in and smiled at the young couple. It reminded her of when she gave birth to Hiccup.

Valka stood next to the bed and said, "Well you two have to name her now."

Astrid held up their child and said, "How about Thora Valka?"

"After the big storm?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded and added, "And your mother. Plus she will need a strong name to scare away the boys."

Hiccup laughed and said, "Then Thora Valka Haddock it is, milady."

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup walked through the village asking them if they needed an apprentice. Everyone so far turned them down.

 _What good is a blind girl?_

 _She'll hurt herself or others!_

 _Ask someone else._

"Hiccup, what if we can't find someone who will take her as their apprentice?"

Hiccup thought for a few moments and said, "I have an idea. What if you teach her how to fight? No one is going to expect a blind girl to be able to fight. She can be _your_ apprentice."

Astrid nodded and said, "That's the only option we have."

They walked back to the house where Thora was sitting on the porch.

"Thora, where's Fishlegs and your brother?" Astrid asked.

"Inside. Stoick cries a lot."

Astrid went inside and saw Fishlegs trying to get her son to calm down.

"Astrid! Thank Thor. I can't get him to calm down."

Astrid took Stoick from Fishlegs and he calmed down as soon as he was able to grab her braid. Astrid smiled at her son and kissed the top of his head and smoothed out the mess of red hair.

"How?"

"He likes to play with my braid. Maybe Heather should watch him next time. How is she, anyway?"

"She's good. Cloud is keeping her on her toes."

Astrid chuckled and said, "Kids will do that; especially toddlers."

Thora came inside again, with her walking stick out in front of her, sensing where objects were. She found a chair and sat in it. Hiccup came in behind her and sat down on the couch and took off his prosthetic for the moment.

"We should probably get going, milady, if we want to make it there and back by nightfall."

"Of course, Hic. Is your mother home?"

"She should be. She's been working with the new Dragon Riders all day. She's probably relaxing."

"I'll go down there. You just sit there and rest your leg."

"Alright." Hiccup said and laid his head back.

Astrid left and Fishlegs asked, "No arguing?"

"There's no sense in arguing with her. She'll just get her way anyway."

"Like me!"

Hiccup chuckled and said, "Yes, Thora. Just like you."

Hiccup slipped his prosthetic back on and gestured to Fishlegs to talk to him outside.

"Where you go, Daddy?"

"I'm just going outside, sweetie. I'll be back soon. Promise."

"Otay."

Hiccup shut the door behind him and Fishlegs quietly asked, "What?"

"No one wants her as their apprentice." Hiccup said just above a whisper.

"That's awful."

"No kidding. Astrid and I came up with the conclusion that she will teach her how to fight. That way she can be somebody's apprentice and learn how to defend herself."

Fishlegs nodded and said, "That's a good idea."

Hiccup nodded and added, "She's the next in line. I fear that the villagers won't accept her as the next chief."

"It's possible, but there's still time before you have to worry about that."

* * *

A/N: So I know that I'm kinda rushing things along, but I really want to get to the good stuff (as I'm sure you are too) instead of me rambling about the younger years. Anyway, let me know what you think. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like this one.

* * *

Astrid knocked on the door to Valka's hut and the door opened slowly.

"Oh, hello, Astrid. What can I do for you?"

"Could you watch Stoick while Hiccup, Thora and I go to Dragon Island?"

"Time for her to get her own dragon?"

Astrid nodded and said, "Hopefully we can get her one today."

"Of course I'll watch Stoick. Good luck."

"Thank you. We will need it."

Astrid handed Valka her son and bid them farewell for the moment. Then she began to walk back to her home so they could go. The words the villagers said about Thora rang loud and clear in her memory. It infuriated her just thinking about it. She decided that she would start training Thora right away so she could at least defend herself. Her daughter was going to be as great as a warrior as herself and there was no stopping her.

* * *

"Daddy! Where are we going?" an impatient Thora asked.

"We are going to Dragon Island to get you your own dragon!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Thora squealed which made Toothless jump a little, even while flying.

"Excited, Thora?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Now, you remember what to do, right?"

"Sit and wait for a curious dragon to come up to me so I don't get hurt."

"That's my girl."

"I hope I get something cool!"

"Snotlout has been talking to you again, huh?"

Thora nodded and Hiccup chuckled. Toothless and Stormfly landed on Dragon Island. Hiccup helped his daughter down and gave her her walking stick. Thora jutted the stick in front of her and started walking.

"This way, Thora." Astrid said, placing a hand on her back to guide her in the right direction.

Thora sat down on the ground and waited. Astrid and Hiccup saw several dragons look at their daughter, but none were curious enough to get close. Then Thora stood up and began petting what seemed to be the air.

"Thora? What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Petting my dragon."

"Well I don't see a dragon."

"Me either, Mommy."

Hiccup had to chuckle at Thora's joke. No matter what, Thora never let her blindness get in her way of anything. She was always making a joke about it whenever she could, much like everyone gave Hiccup crap about his leg and he just rolled with it.

A dragon started to slowly appear and Astrid murmured, "A Changewing."

Hiccup smiled and said, "Well, Thora, you got yourself a Changewing."

"No way."

"Way. Now you have to name ...him."

"Shadow. Do you like that name?" Thora asked her dragon which responded with a coo.

"Now we fly back home and make you a saddle, okay?"

"Otay, Daddy. Come on, Shadow."

Thora got on Shadow with Astrid's help and they flew back to Berk. Once they came back, it was nightfall. Hiccup flew around island to do his nightly patrol and Astrid flew down next to Valka's hut and knocked.

"Welcome back, Astrid. Did Thora find a dragon?"

"Yes she did. A Changewing as a matter of fact."

"A Changewing? Really? No one has ever been able to train one."

Astrid nodded and yawned and asked, "Where's Stoick?"

"He's asleep. Come on in. He's been asleep for maybe a hour."

Astrid stepped in and scooped Stoick up in her arms carefully.

Stoick stirred and mumbled, "Mommy."

"Yes. Mommy is here."

He snuggled up against her and Astrid left and got on Stormfly.

"Fly slowly, girl."

Stormfly took off and flew slowly towards home. She landed and Astrid got off and went inside. Thora was already in bed and halfway asleep.

"Mom?" Thora asked as Astrid was laying Stoick down in his crib.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course. Just give me a minute to get Stoick ready for bed."

"Otay."

Astrid wrapped the furs around Stoick and walked towards her daughter's bed and sat on the edge. She began to sing a lullaby her own mother used to sing to her.

" _The sky is dark and the hills are white_

 _As the storm-king speeds from the north tonight;_

 _And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings:_

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep_

 _On yonder mountain-side a vine_

 _Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

 _The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

 _And only the vine can hear her sing:_

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

 _The pine may croon to the vine to-night,_

 _But the little snowflake at my breast_

 _Liketh the song I sing the best,_

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _Weary thou art, a next my heart;_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

Thora was fast asleep by the time Astrid finished the old Viking lullaby and she slowly stood up and walked into her and Hiccup's room.

* * *

A/N: So that lullaby was the only viking lullaby I could find. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this is a day late, but better late than never, right? Also, this has an M rated scene as well.

* * *

Hiccup walked inside carefully. He had heard Astrid singing to their children and it made him smile. She had a lovely singing voice, but she would kill anyone who told her that. He slowly walked up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible with his metal foot and walked into their bedroom. Hiccup lit the fire in their room and laid down next to Astrid who was sitting up in a fetal position, staring off into space.

"Are you okay, milady?"

"Just worried about Thora. People are cruel, Hiccup. I want Thora to grow up to be strong and overcome what the gods throw at her."

Hiccup pulled his wife to him and said, "She takes after you, Astrid. She will be strong and stubborn just like her mother."

Astrid chuckled and said, "She's also got your rebel streak. Gods. Her teenage years are going to be awful on us."

Hiccup laughed and stated, "That may be true, but we can handle it. Now, come on. I'll rub your back so you can relax."

"The last time we relaxed, we got Stoick."

Hiccup smiled and said, "Maybe I want another one."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you, milady."

Astrid rolled her eyes and laid on her stomach and Hiccup's hands went to work, starting with the muscles in her shoulders and working his way down her spine.

"Mmm.. Gods. That feels so good."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her neck and kept rubbing.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're looking at my behind."

"And a sexy behind it is."

Astrid chuckled and said, "You're ridiculous."

"You married me."

Astrid sighed in defeat and Hiccup gave her butt a squeeze which made Astrid jump a little. Hiccup nipped at her shoulder and then her ear. Astrid rolled over and looked up at her husband.

"Someone feeling frisky today?"

Hiccup gave her a sideways smirk and answered, "That's possible."

Astrid stood up and closed their bedroom door. She turned to Hiccup, yanking off her clothes as she walked back to their bed.

"Alright, but we have to be quiet. Thora's hearing is ridiculously good." Astrid said.

Hiccup responded, "I don't have to worry about me being loud, just you."

Astrid glared at him then practically tackled him and kissed him without letting up. Hiccup struggled to get his pants undone and off and Astrid took his tunic off for him. They were now naked and Astrid pushed Hiccup onto the bed and she straddled him. Astrid kissed him with demand and grinded herself against him. Hiccup placed his hands on her hips and kissed down her neck. He sat up slightly and took a nipple into his mouth which made Astrid moan and grind faster. Astrid grabbed his member and guided it into her, not being able to take it any longer. Hiccup fell back and moaned, closing his eyes at the feel of being inside her. Astrid moved up and down on him and moaned. Hiccup suddenly flipped their positions and pounded into her.

"Oh gods." Astrid moaned, digging her fingernails into his back.

* * *

 _Several Years Later_

* * *

Thora could hear Hiccup and Astrid sword fighting, but she wanted to know what was happening.

"Stoick, what's happening? Who's winning?" Thora asked her younger brother.

Stoick thought for a moment and moved to sit behind his older sister and said, "I've got an idea. Give me your hands."

Thora gave Stoick her hands and Stoick said, "Okay. Your left hand is Dad and your right hand is Mom. I'm going to repeat the motions they do."

"So I can see what's happening."

"Exactly."

Stoick followed his parents movements exactly, which made Thora smile. As usual, Astrid was winning, but Hiccup was used to it. He just enjoyed a fight that didn't involve him smelling Tuffnut or Snotlout's armpit. That smell alone was enough to knock out a dragon.

Rune, the youngest of the three siblings, looked up from his sketchbook and said, "We all know Mom is going to win. She always wins."

"So? It's still fun to watch." Stoick said.

"True." Rune replied and went back to sketching.

Astrid blocked Hiccup's thrust and went for her own, knocking Hiccup down in the process. Astrid held her sword to Hiccup's chest.

"I win."

"You always win, milady." Hiccup said with a smile.

Astrid sheathed her sword and helped her husband up to his foot.

"Why do you ask to par with me instead of one of the guys?"

"Because they smell awful."

Astrid laughed and they went to sit by their children.

"Mom, you were amazing." Thora said.

"Thank you, Thora." Astrid said and sat behind Thora so she could braid her hair.

Hiccup ruffled Stoick's red hair and Stoick protested, "Dad. Stop it."

Hiccup chuckled and said, "Milady, I think our son needs a haircut."

"No I don't."

"I believe you are right, dear. He does indeed."

Rune was still scribbling something into his sketchbook and Hiccup curiously asked, "What are you drawing, Rune?"

"The trees and stuff. I'm not as good as you, Dad." Rune replied, running his fingers through his blonde hair, frustrated that he couldn't draw as well as his father.

"It took me a long time to develop my skill; just keep practicing."

Astrid tied off Thora's braid and Thora said, "Thank you, Mom."

"No problem." Astrid stood up and said, "Alright. It's time to go back to Berk."

"Just a little longer?" Rune pleaded.

"We've been gone long enough. Come on." Hiccup said.

Hiccup got on Toothless, Rune and Astrid got on Stormfly and Stoick and Thora got on Shadow. They took off from Itchy Armpit and went back to Berk.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, readers. Work has been keeping me super busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Thora was still on Shadow's back and they were walking around Berk. She could hear all the people talking, which was good and also bad. She heard what they said about her.

 _Our next chief is going to be blind?_

 _And we thought Hiccup was useless._

 _She will never amount to anything._

 _How can she be a chief?_

Thora sighed and said, "Shadow, find Axel. I need to talk to him."

Shadow took to the skies and searched for Axel. Shadow descended when he found Axel.

"Axel?" Thora asked as she got off of Shadow.

"Wrong. It is I, Eret, the better looking twin."

"Eret, you and Axel are identical twins. You look the same."

"I am still better looking."

Thora shook her head and asked, "Where's Axel?"

"AXEL! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Eret yelled.

Axel came down the stairs and out the door and said, "I don't have a girlfriend, Eret."

Eret shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

Axel rolled his eyes and walked up to Thora and asked, "What's up?"

"I needed to talk to someone and so Shadow brought me here."

"Did you want to go to the cove?"

Thora nodded and the two of them got on Shadow and Thora said, "To the cove."

Shadow took off and once they landed, the two slipped off Shadow. Axel took her hand and guided her to sit next to the water. He sat down next to her.

"So what's bothering you?" Axel asked.

"I heard the villagers talking today. They kept saying that I would make a lousy chief because I'm blind. I'm thinking they are right."

Axel scoffed and said, "They don't know you like I do. You are strong, Thora. You have never let your blindness stand in your way of anything so why start now?"

"How will I know where to sign peace treaties? Or when enemy ships attack? I'm not fit for it."

"If you really feel that way, talk to your dad. Maybe you can surrender your place as the next chief and give it to Stoick since he's the next in line."

Thora laid back on the grass and said, "You're right. I need to talk to Dad, though maybe I should leave the villagers' talk out. Both him and Mom will get upset and whatnot."

"Isn't that why we are friends? So you can tell me that I'm right?"

Thora located his arm with her hands and gave him a punch and said, "You're a dork."

"Yet you choose to keep me around."

"That I do."

* * *

Thora walked into her home and called out, "Dad? Stoick? Mom?"

All three of them came up to her and Hiccup asked, "Yes?"

"I need to talk to the three of you."

They sat down at the table and Thora started, "I don't think I should be the next chief. I know you've been preparing me for it, Dad, but I think Stoick should take my place."

"Why is that?" Astrid asked.

"Because I'm blind. I won't be able to see enemy ships coming or anything like that."

Stoick shook his head and asked, "You heard them, didn't you?"

Thora said, "Shhh."

"What is he talking about, Thora?" Hiccup questioned.

Thora took in a deep breath and answered, "The villagers. They have been talking about me being the next chief. They don't like that idea. I heard them today when Shadow and I were walking through the village."

Astrid reached for her ax, but Hiccup put his hand over hers and shook his head and stated, "Well if this is something you really want, Thora, we can make the announcement when you come of age. Until then, you have plenty of time to think it over and I'll start preparing Stoick."

* * *

Axel walked back into his house and his twin brother was there waiting.

"So did you kiss her?" Eret asked, eagerly.

"I told you. She's not my girlfriend."

Their father, Eret, came around the corner and asked, "Axel has a girlfriend?"

"No I don't. Eret seems to think I do, though."

"Axel and Thora sitting in a tree-" Eret started.

"A boy and a girl can be just friends, Eret." their mother, Ruffnut, interrupted.

"But that's boring. Who would want that?"

Ruffnut hit her son on the back of his head and his father said, "You treat ladies with respect, Eret."

The younger Eret pouted and Axel grinned ear to ear. He loved to see his brother get in trouble.

* * *

Fishlegs was quizzing his son, Cloud, on different dragons. He wanted to make sure Cloud knew as much as he did.

"What's the shot limit of a Deadly Nadder?" Fishlegs asked.

"6. At least give me something hard."

"What about the Rumblehorn?"

"4."

Heather brought out Fishlegs and her son their lunch and sat down with them.

"Fishlegs, I do think if you keep this up Cloud will know the Book of Dragons inside and out."

"That's the idea. Knowledge is the real treasure."

"I don't mind learning, Mom."

"I know you don't, sweetie. Now let's eat."

* * *

Diamond Thorston watched her sons play pirates and smiled. Her and Tuffnut's sons, Daring and Hawk, were parring with Snotlout and Petunia's son, Stonewall.

Petunia sat down next to Diamond and asked, "Are they behaving themselves?"

"For the moment. Until one of our husbands eggs them on to do something they aren't supposed to."

Petunia chuckled and asked, "Why did we marry them again?"

Diamond shrugged and answered, "Like I know, but we are stuck with them."

"That we are." and both of the women laughed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the last bits of this chapter were short, but they were just introductions to all the families. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
